The present invention relates to a communication device and a retransmission control method.
An example of techniques of increasing reliability of communication is a technique of detecting a communication error disclosed in patent literature 1.
Another technique of increasing reliability of communication is, for example, retransmission control of data transmitted from a transmission-side device to a reception-side device, which is disclosed in patent literature 2. In the patent literature 2, a reading device as a transmission-side device transmits image data to a control device as a reception-side device and, when software of a higher-level layer detects an error in the received image data, the reception-side device requests the transmission-side device to retransmit it.